This invention relates to vehicle mounted electrical generators.
Flags which can be mounted between the window and window frame of a vehicle to show a driver's support for their team have become popular. It is also known to mount windsocks on a vehicle to provide a visual display. At night, these displays are hard to see thus limiting their utility. Previous attempts have been made to illuminate such vehicle mounted displays using battery powered lights mounted on the support for the display. Maintaining charged batteries in such a system then becomes a continuous chore to ensure illumination of the display.
Securely mounting such displays is also a concern. If the window mounted displays fall were to fall off the window when the vehicle is moving, the display would likely be severely damaged and damages to the property of others could occur. Damage to the display might also occur if the display falls off the window while the vehicle is stationary.